Dragonrager's PMD Truth or Dare!
by Dragonrager
Summary: What happens when a load of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon starters are stuck in a studio together and forced to do dares with a psycho shadow lugia? You're about to find out! Review and send dares! join in the same way! Good morning or night!
1. Chapter 1

**TRUTH OR DARE!**

A Shadow Lugia was sitting in the corner of a large room, on a plush couch.

"Hi everyone!" he said.

Welcome to Dragonrager's Pokemon Mystery Dungeon truth or dare!

In this, we will gather PMD starters and dare them to do anything!

Also, if they don't do it, they will face a _Punishment_ ™

......... Anyway...... Here are our contestants!

MALES

Chimchar

Turtwig

Torchic

Treecko

Totodile

Cyndaquil

Charmander

Bulbasaur

Squirtle

Pikachu

Riolu

Meowth

Phanphy

And..... a Magikarp named Best Pokemon Ever (BPE) (Yes, I know its not from PMD but I like Magikarp!)

FEMALES

Piplup

Mudkip

Chikorita

Eevee

Shinx (yes, a girl.)

Skitty

Yes, these aren't in PMD but I want them in here.

Buneary

Kirlia

Feebas

As soon as Dragonrager stopped listing the Pokemon, a huge hole opened up in the ceiling and the aforementioned Pokemon fell through.

Chimchar: Where are we?

Piplup: I'm scared......

Dragonrager: Don't worry! I won't hurt you......._ Yet........_

Treecko: Holy Bleepity Bleepity Bleep on a sandwich! A Lugia!

Dragonrager: Oh, shut up you....

Ropes shot out from the ground and wrapped up Treecko's mouth so he couldn't speak.

Treecko: Mmph! Mmph!

Dragonrager: Anyway..... This is chapter 1!

Chimchar: And remember...

Piplup: That we will......

Cyndaquil: Always be happy to accept dares....

Totodile: Through your reviews!

Meowth: Dat's right!

Treecko: Mmph!

Skitty: Thanks for watching!

Dragonrager: This isn't a TV show......Ah well....

Everyone waves and screen blanks out.

**Review and send Dares!**

**Also, you may join the story as a Pokemon of your choice if you ask nicely on your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I.... Do.....Not..... Own ...Pokemon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**MY BURNING SOUL FULL OF **

**TRUTH OR DARE!**

Music plays and screen fades in.

Dragonrager: Hi everyone! Welcome back to truth or dare! Huh? What's that in the corner?

Mudkip: Err..... That's the dares......

Everyone except Dragonrager: Uh-oh......

Dragonrager: Yay! Oh goodie! Let's see what they are!

Here are the dares!

* * *

**Sora532**

**Hey man what's going on. I remember from my ToD...**

****

Dares:

Torchic: turn blue

Treecko: turn red

Mudkip: Turn green.

Chimchar: race Pikachu

Shinx: race Eevee.

Buneary: create a magnet that Dragonrager can use to destroy a planet.

**May I join in? If so, then I am a Yellow Latios with a crown on my head with a keyblade (decisive pumpkin, two across, or winner's proof)**

* * *

BPE: Huh? An author wants to join?

Dragonrager: Alright! He can join!

Sora popped out of a random crate, and started talking to Charmander.

Dragonrager: Okay.... Torchic, turn blue.

Torchic: Nooo! Why! I like being red!

Dragonrager: You don't have to do it. You could also go in that room over there and face _The Punishment_ ™

Torchic, as he was running to the door: OK! Thanks!

A few seconds later, kicks and punches could be heard, as well as horrible music. Then, Torchic emerged from the door.

Dragonrager: Wow..... I've got to make the punishments harder!

Treecko: Was it a bagpipes player?

Dragonrager: Yes.......... Anyway, more dares!

Dragonrager: Treecko, turn red, and Mudkip, turn green. Oh, by the way, The punishment is now 500 times more powerful!

Treecko and Mudkip got tins of paint and dived into them.

Dragonrager: Chimchar, race Pikachu, and Shinx, race Eevee.

They all shrugged, and ran off to the race tracks.

Dragonrager: Ok... now for the next dare.

_Reads it and laughs manically ._

Dragonrager: Ok, Buneary, you have to create a magnet that I can use to destroy a planet.

Buneary goes into a corner and starts working.

Buneary: All done!

Dragonrager: Awesome!

Dragonrager took it and flew into space.

A few seconds later, all inside the studio could hear a loud bang.

Dragonrager reappeared.

Dragonrager: Okay! More dares!

This is from Ultima-owner

Dragonrager: The next dare is for all the fire types to try and turn me extra crispy!

All fire types: YAY!

They shot a combined fire blast at Dragonrager but he used a hydro pump back, and it destroyed the flames.

Ok! The last dares in this chapter is from Cheese222!

* * *

**Hello**.

**Treecko-get wrapped by all the grass Pokemon with vines and a Wurmple**

****

Meowth-give all your money to charity

Skitty-get hit in the head with a caveman club

Piplup-battle Shinx

Any hyper Pokemon-break into a sugar truck and eat all of it

Kirlia-breakdance

Eevee-evolve into one of the 'eons

**I guess that's it. Bye**

**

* * *

**

Dragonrager: Ok! Treecko! Get wrapped in vines and a Wurmple!

Vines and a Wurmple shot out from a hole in the ground and wrapped Treecko up.

Dragonrager: Meowth! Give all your money to charity!

Meowth fled to the Punishment.

1 minute later, his burnt corpse was thrown out.

BPE: OMG! HE'S DEAD!

Dragonrager: It's alright; I'll just give him a reviver seed.

Riolu: Phew!

Dragonrager: Skitty, get hit in the head with a caveman club.

Before she had time to answer, Fred Flintstone hopped out of a portal and hit Skitty over the head.

Dragonrager: Piplup, Battle Shinx.

They both shrugged and ran off.

Dragonrager: Wait! What happened with the races?

Shinx: Oh, I beat Eevee and Pikachu beat Chimchar.

Shinx then went to battle Piplup

Dragonrager: are any of you hyper?

Everyone shook their heads.

Dragonrager: Oh, that's all right. Kirlia! Breakdance!

Kirlia went to the middle of the room and started doing the worm.

Dragonrager: Eevee! Evolve!

Eevee then evolved into Glaceon.

Dragonrager: Thanks for watching!

**Disclaimer: I... Do... Not..... Own......... Pokemon!**


	3. New Arrivals

New Arrivals

Music plays and screen comes into focus.

Dragonrager: Hi everyone! Welcome back to......

Everyone: TRUTH OR DARE!

Treecko: Huh? There aren't many dares here!

Dragonrager: Ah well.... it'll have to do..... Anyway, let's get ready to rumble!

Skitty: Hey, Dragonrager!

Dragonrager: Yesss.....

Skitty: Remember when Fred Flintstone hit me!

Dragonrager: Yeah......

Skitty: Well.... he left this behind.

Skitty held up a caveman club

Dragonrager: OMG! THAT'S AWESOME!

Dragonrager: Oh, by the way, we might get a few guests at the end of this chapter.

BPE: OOH! What kind of guests?

Sora: Why would we tell you?

BPE: ................Meanies................

Anyway, the next are is from my friend at school........ Ollie Knights!

**HEY DRAGONRAGER (Sorry Ollie, I won't let that secret out yet!) **

**Ha! I used your real name**

anyway you should put Aipom in because he is cool

**LOL**

and I've got a dare

any male character: lick chikorita's •••••••

LOL

from Ollie

Dragonrager: Sorry, I am not going to put aipom in this fic.

All Aipom lovers: Awww.....

Dragonrager: And as for the next dare......

All male characters ran to the Punishment ™'s room.

There was then a large bang, and the Punishment™ went flying out the window.

Riolu: Thank god! We weren't tortured!

Chikorita: HEY!

Dragonrager: SHUT UP!

Everyone quietened down.

Dragonrager: Wow! 2 of my friends are daring! This is from Hip molly!

**Hello. These are my Dares:**

**Kirlia has to marry Chimchar**

**Riolu has to jump off a cliff (no punishment!)**

**Magikarp (BPE) has to eat Skitty**

**Mudkip has to eat 10,000 doom seeds **

**And Meowth has to get hit by three trucks. **

**Thanks, Dragonrager **

**BYE!**

Dragonrager: Ok! Kirlia! Marry Chimchar

Kirlia: NO! But I love Riolu!

She then ran to the punishment room.

2 hours later, her burnt body was revived.

Dragonrager: Riolu! Jump off a cliff!

Riolu: NO! But I just found out that Kirlia loved me!

Dragonrager: You have to.....

1 hour later, Riolu was falling off a cliff.

By an unbelievable stroke of luck, a Wailord was passing by underneath where he was plummeting towards the water, so he fell into its blowhole. The Wailord did exactly what any self respecting Wailord would do. It blew.

Riolu was shot up like a cork in a barrel, and fell into Kirlia's arms.

Kirlia: Riolu! You're alive!

Dragonrager: No time for happy reunions! We've got dares to do!

Dragonrager: BPE! Eat Skitty!

BPE then swallowed Skitty, and then burped her up.

Dragonrager: Mudkip! Eat doom seeds!

Mudkip ate doom seeds until she was level 1. She then ate the last one. She turned back into an egg, and then hatched out.

Dragonrager: Meowth! Get run over!

Meowth then went onto the road and got run over.

Riolu: Wow! We did a lot of dares! Huh? There is one left!

Dragonrager: Ah... that is the bonus dare! I write one every chapter from now on!

Pikachu: Ah well.... let's do it!

**Pikachu: tell Ash to release his Pokémon because of animal cruelty.**

One hour later, in the human world....

Ash: Yeah! Now I feel a lot better without me thinking about animal cruelty anymore!

Ash: .......... Wait a second..........Arceusdamnit!

Dragonrager: Anyway, our new arrivals are....

Celebi

Grovyle

Dusknoir

Spiritomn

Dialga

Palkia

Shaymin

Uxie

Azelf

Mesprit

Sableye

They can all now be dared, and so can the authors!

**Disclaimer: For the last time.... I DO NOT OWN POKéMON!  
**

**Goodbye! But just until next chapter!**


	4. The Power of the Dare!

**The Power of the Dare.....**

The screen lights up and everyone waves

Dragonrager: Hi everyone! Welcome back!

Treecko: Isn't it a little early to update?

Mudkip: Yeah! The last chapter was yesterday!

Dragonrager: True, true..... Anyway, let's get daring!

Everyone: YEAH!

Dragonrager: Huh? This isn't a dare! It's a truth!

Everyone: A truth?

Dragonrager: Yes! It want's me to tell it how to beat Darkrai! You just get loads of reviver seeds, hold an insomnia scope, let Cresselia and your partner take out the minions, and if you are a grass type, use magical leaf!

Everyone: Next dare! Next dare!

Dragonrager: Ok! NEXT DARE!

**Spyro and Pikachu**

**I am a great fan of Truth or Dare. I'm so glad to have found this one!**

Electra: I still need revenge on Skitty for what she did!

Me: We'll get to that, Electra. The Truth or Dares...

A bunch of Pikachu come running in, one threw the Truth or Dares onto the stage.

Me: Everyone must pick them up!

Everyone does and hands them to Dragonrager.

Truth and Dares:

Charmander: Put a bomb on Chikorita's head

Pikachu: You are cool! You get to hang out with my Pikachus named Thunder, Electra, and Lighting. (Note: Lighting is a Pikachu who also can become a Dialga when she wants.)

Riolu: Get captured by Dragons. (if u do this, u can get an immunity card! 2 get away free!)

Chimchar and Charmander: Go skip down the road full of exploding garbage.

Skitty: Eat Grovyle!

Dialga: Meet Lighting, your daughter! (Lighting goes into Dialga form.)  


**Celebi: Kill Skitty for eating Grovyle!**

Palkia: Destroy Dialga

Dusknoir: Take control of anyone's body but Grovyle's.

My Sceptile: Grassgreen wants to join.

Grassgreen:

**Moves: Leaf storm, Absorb, and Grasswhistle**

held item: Time shield (note: Dialga can't take the item from Grassgreen

Gender: Female

Grassgreen is an expert at Truth or Dare

Dragonrager: ............... That's a lot of dares.........

Shaymin: Yeah......

Dragonrager: Ok! Charmander! Put a bomb on Chikorita's head!

Charmander went and got a bomb and put it on chikorita's head.

Charmander: Chikorita, before you die, I want you to know that I have always loved you!

Dragonrager: You know that the dare said to put a bomb on her head, not to set it off!

Charmander: Oh.......

Dragonrager: Ok! Pikachu! It's your lucky day! You get to hang out!

Pikachu: Yay!

He then ran off to join Thunder, Lightning and Electra.

Dragonrager: Riolu! Get captured by dragons! Because you fell in love last chapter, you can take someone with you!

Riolu: I pick..... Charmander!

1 minute later, they were trapped in a cave with angry Charizards.

Charmander went and looked at their leader.

Charmander: .............Dad......?

Meanwhile, back at the studio.....

Dragonrager: Chimchar! Go skip down the lane of exploding garbage! Yes, I know Charmander should as well, but he is at the dragon's lair.

A door opened at the back of the studio, and Chimchar walked in.

2 seconds later, there was a loud bang, and Chimchar plummeted in through the window.

Dragonrager; Skitty! Eat Grovyle!

Skitty's mouth opened extremely wide, and she swallowed Grovyle whole.

Dragonrager: Dialga: Meet Lighting, your daughter! (Dialga form)

Palkia: Heh, nice kid there Dialga.

Dialga: Shut up!

Dragonrager: Celebi! Kill Skitty for eating Grovyle!

Celebi: You killed Grovyle? I KILLL YA U ****

Dragonrager: Palkia! Destroy Dialga!

Dialga: Sorry! That can't happen! I already killed him!

Dragonrager: Dusknoir! Take control of anyone's body, except Grovyle!

Dusknoir takes control of Pikachu. Pikachu is now Pikanoir.

BPE: Hey! A new Pokémon wants to join!

Dragonrager: Then let him!

Grassgreen emerged from a crate, and started talking to Sora.

Everyone: New dares! New dares!

**Stephy825**

**Interesting...**

Um...let's see, I dare...

Riolu to kiss BPE,

Pikachu to eat a Wander Gummy,

And... Torchic, jump over a cliff.

Yes, I stink at creativity.

Riolu and Charmander arrived back from the dragon cave.

Dragonrager: How was it?

Riolu: I don't want to talk about it...

Dragonrager: Read the next dare!

Riolu: Holy BLEEP! I am not doing this! Use immunity card!

Dragonrager: Pikachu can't do this dare because he is Pikanoir until the end of this chapter. Torchic! Jump off a cliff!

A few hours later, Dragonrager returned, with his body.

Everyone: NEW DARES!

**Sora532  
**

**I don't feel like logging in right now so yeah.**

Dares:

Grovyle: Light Celebi's head on fire. (NO Punishment)

Skitty: Get on a sugar rush and whacking anyone (except me) with a Golf Club. (NO Punishment)

Mudkip: Get trapped in a Library and get attacked by Zombie Books. (No Punishment)

BPE: I don't know, blow up a flamer's house?

A question for new arrivals: What gender is each of you?

Dragonrager: Grovyle! Light Celebi's head on fire!

Grovyle: I'm sorry Celebi, but he will revive you at the end of the chapter.

Celebi's head burns and she dies.

Dragonrager: Skitty! Get on a sugar rush and whack everyone except Sora on the head!

1 hour later, everyone woke up with a concussion.

Dragonrager: Mudkip! Get trapped in a library with zombie books!

Mudkip: We don't have one!

Dragonrager: Damn! We can't do this dare! BPE! Blow up a flamer's house!

BPE went outside, and all across the world, Pokémon heard this.

I'M A FIRIN' MA LAZER! BOOM!

Dragonrager: This is the gender of the new arrivals:

BOYS:

Spiritomb

Darkrai

Grovyle

Palkia

Uxie

Azelf

Dusknoir

Sableye

Ho-oh

GIRLS:

Celebi

Cresselia

Shaymin

Mesprit

Dialga

Everyone: MORE DARES!

**ULTIMA- OWNER!**

I dare Dialga and Palkia to create a new dimension for me.

They then made a new dimension.

**IdentifiedLuna1998****!****  
**

Hi

here's the evil dares

Riolu: umm... act emo

Mudkip: do a back flip

Skitty: drink 20 coffee and sugar

Buneary: Attack the person that you hate the most

that's all, and enjoy the dares!

Riolu: IMMUNITY!

Dragonrager: Mudkip! Back flip!

Mudkip got halfway through, and then landed flat on her face.

Dragonrager: Skitty! Drink!

Skitty: SFDFSTSDFHGDGSDGRRSXERHYTTRSGSDT

Treecko: I think she already did it, when we weren't looking

Skitty: XBGFFXFHGGDFYDGFGKAETHDRT

Dragonrager: Buneary doesn't hate anyone.......

Everyone sulks, and chapter ends.

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON GODDAMN IT!**


	5. THE Chapter

The Chapter That I Couldn't Be Bothered To Think Of A Name For.

Everyone is sitting on a couch, with Dragonrager and Ho-oh in the middle.

Ho-oh: Hi everyone! Welcome back to...

Everyone: TRUTH OR DARE!

Dragonrager, sulking: That's my line...

Ho-oh: Shut up!

Dragonrager: I'LL DO WHATEVER I WANT! I MADE THIS ARCEUSDAMN ToD FANFIC!

Ho-oh wet himself with fear.

Dragonrager: Now where were we...? Oh yeah! We were just about to announce the dares!

Grassgreen: Yeah!

**Dare set one, by chicken cheesecake**

**Skitty: Run into the dark woods for 300 seconds and then come out and sing the national anthem backwards!**

Mudkip: run into the middle of a busy freeway and chase the front of the trucks  
then go to the hospital and ask for a bandaid.

Grovyle: go to the public toilets and look for dirty water in the toilets and suck it all up with a bendy straw ha ha ha.

Chimchar: Go to the water fair and jump off a cliff into the sea

Celebi: go to a baby day care and teach the little kids bad words and tell them that  
it's how you greet people when they come into your house!  


Dragonrager: Hmm... we could do that! Skitty! Go running!

300 seconds later...

Skitty sings anthem.

Dragonrager: MY EARS!

Ho-oh: AAAAARGH!

Dragonrager: Mudkip! Freeway time!

1 Minute later, Mudkip's battered body was returned to the studio.

Dragonrager: she was flattened too quickly to ask... Ah well. Grovyle! Drink dirty water!

When Grovyle returned, he vomited all over Ho-oh's feathers.

Ho-oh: AH! MIND MY WING! IT TOOK AGES TO GROW IT THIS STRONG!

Dragonrager: Chimchar! Go to the fair (immunity at stake!)

10 minutes later, his body was fetched from the sea.

Dragonrager: Celebi! Day-care time!

1 minute later, a Togekiss came to take Togepi home.

Togekiss: Togepi! Talk to mama!

Togepi: &$$#*****$$$$$$FAAAAXXXX## etc, etc

Dragonrager: New dare set from...

**Maxempoleon**

**I dare Dialga and Palkia to be friends.**

PLEASE MAKE ME JOIN AS AN EMPOLEON NAMED STEELFISH!

Dragonrager: Hey! I know that guy! He can join!

Steelfish hopped out of a nearby crate, and talked to Grassgreen.

1 week later, Dragonrager went to Dialga's house. He opened the door and...DIALGA AND PALKIA WERE IN THERE DEAD!

Everyone: NEW DARES!

Dragonrager: Next dare is from...

.

**Hip molly!**

**Plz add my Blaziken called Flame... HE'S A BOY! OK!**

Bulbasaur has to fight a Hot dog and he has to lose!

Flame has to face the Punishment!

Skitty must join the Navy.

Riolu must give Flame a cute little puppy.

Kirlia has to eat Riolu's TOE!

Meowth has to get crushed by 7 tall buildings

Dats it!

Dragonrager: Hey! That guy is a friend of mine as well! He can join! 2 of my friends are here now! Lucky! Oh, and by the way, the guild's Pokémon are here! So are the legendary birds and dogs!

Males:

Wigglytuff

Bidoof

Croagunk

Loudred

Diglett

Dugtrio

Chatot

Corphish

Zapdos

Entei

Raikou

Moltres

Females:

Sunflora

Team Charm

Suicune

Articuno

Flame hops out of a crate, and starts playing cards with Steelfish.

Dragonrager: Bulbasaur! Fight the hot dog!

A stream of fire shot out of the hot dog and hit Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur fainted.

'

Dragonrager: Flame! Punishment!

1 hour after Flame went in; an enormous fireball illuminated the punishment room. Flame walked out, with a pile of metal over his shoulder.

Ho-oh: Skitty! Join the navy!

Skitty fell off the navy boat, and was left behind

Skitty: EFGYH29/05/20103:41:24 a5/ 236 3tdyzfvahgszf

Dragonrager: Is she on a sugar rush already? Riolu! Give Flame a pet!

1 hour later...

Flame: It's a Cavalier King Charles Growlithe! Thanks Riolu!

Dragonrager: Kirlia! Eat Riolu's toe!

10 seconds later, Riolu lost a toe.

Meowth started walking along, under Sharpedo bluff. Then, the ground turned on its side, and Meowth was squashed by everything in treasure town.

Meowth: Ooow...

**Dares from Spyro and Pikachu**

**My Grassgreen is a girl! Not a boy!******

**Truth and Dares******

**Grassgreen: She must have her partner Flamefire, the Charizard with her for the chapter. (Flamefire: I want to be with Grassgreen and it has to happen now!)******

**Skitty: Eat a bunch of cookies, and then explode!******

**BPE: Get smacked 7000 time by Grassgreen, Treecko, and Grovyle******

**Torchic: Fart in anyone's face******

**Ho-oh: Paint yourself blue for 2 chapters******

**Grassgreen: throw all the fire types off a cliff******

**Turtwig: Fight an army full of Water Type Pokemon.******

**Dialga: You must jump off Temporal tower******

**Dragonrager: Teleport everyone inside a black hole******

**Grassgreen: Use Grasswhistle on Sora******

**Dusknoir: You will turn into a talking Orange for the chapter******

**Grovyle: Throw Dusknoir the Orange at Treecko******

**Pikachu: Form a rescue team with Skitty and Mudkip**** until you faint.**

**BPE: Evolve******

**Riolu: Say something about your experience at the cave with Charmander. What happened?******

**Spiritomb: Turn into a Squirtle and stay like that for as long as I want. When I say you can become a Spiritomb again, you can go to who you were.******

**Skitty: Talk backwards for the rest of the chapter.******

**That's all!****  
****Electra: Pikachu was cool! (Cool echoes for 56 hours.)**

Dragonrager: Too... Many ... dares...

Flamefire hops out of a crate and talks to Grassgreen.

Skitty exploded.

Dragonrager: We have really got to stop letting them read this sheet.

Ho-oh: Definitely.

On the other side of the studio, the 3 geckos were slapping BPE.

Geckos: Die, you stupid Magikarp!

Ho-oh: FARTS!

Torchic farted on Ho-oh.

Ho-oh: ! Now my wings don't shine!

Dragonrager: Suck balls. You are now blue! And you will do it unless you want me to hydro pump you!

1 minute later, Ho-oh was blue.

Dragonrager: HAHAHAHAHAHA! IT KILLS! Grassgreen! Throw the fire types over a cliff!

Ho-oh: Oh s**t...

Dragonrager: Bye-bye Ho-oh... Turtwig! Fight water types!

Turtwig was eventually overwhelmed by ice.

Dragonrager: Temporal time!

Dialga: GERONIMO!

Dragonrager: I CAN'T TELEPORT! Grassgreen! Whistle!

Sora fell asleep.

Dragonrager: Dusknoir the orange! Grovyle! Chuck him!

Treecko grabbed the orange, and squeezed it.

Dusknoir: Huh! What are you doing? !

Pikachu made it up until mount bristle, and then fainted.

Dragonrager: BPE! EVOLVE!

Gyrados: IM A FIRIN' MA LAZER! BOOM!

Dragonrager: Riolu! What happened?

Riolu: We found Charmander's dad. Enough said.

Dragonrager: Spiritomb! You are a Squirtle!

Everyone: New Dares!

**Lilpurplebird**

**Read on request, and I must say, it's short and simple, but I like it. Getting giggly here, so I might stick around. Who knows, someone may show up.******

**Anyway...******

**All contestants (not the new arrivals from last chapter, I'll get to them): one word: pudding. Get creative.******

**Cresselia and Darkrai: proclaim your undying love for each other.******

**Ho-oh (truth): Are you secretly planning on ruling the world?******

**Ho-oh (dare): Kidnap a Legendary of your choice to hold for ransom.******

**Shaymin: Audition for a role in a sonic game.**

******Spiritomb: Tell us the truth as to why you've been imprisoned in that stone.******

**Palkia: Sing "Be Our Guest" from Beauty and the Beast. Try to imitate the French accent best you can.****  
**

Dragonrager: I will mix up the order! Palkia! Sing!

Palkia: fine...**Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride****  
****and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.****  
****And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a****  
****chair as the dining room proudly presents -****  
****your dinner!******

**Be our guest! Be our guest!****  
****Put our service to the test****  
****Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Cherie****  
****And we'll provide the rest****  
****Soup du jour****  
****Hot hors d'oeuvres****  
****Why, we only live to serve****  
****Try the grey stuff****  
****It's delicious****  
****Don't believe me? Ask the dishes****  
****They can sing, they can dance****  
****After all, Miss, this is France****  
****And a dinner here is never second best****  
****Go on, unfold your menu****  
****Take a glance and then you'll****  
****Be our guest****  
****Oui, our guest****  
****Be our guest!**

******Beef ragout****  
****Cheese soufflé****  
****Pie and pudding "en flambé"****  
****We'll prepare and serve with flair****  
****a culinary cabaret!****  
****You're alone****  
****and you're scared****  
****but the banquet's all prepared****  
****No one's gloomy or complaining****  
****While the flatware's entertaining****  
****we tell jokes! I do tricks****  
****With my fellow candlesticks****  
****Chorus:****  
****And it's all in perfect taste****  
****That you can bet****  
****Come on and lift your glass****  
****You've won your own free pass****  
****To be out guest****  
****If you're stressed****  
****It's fine dining we suggest******

**Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!****  
****Get your worries off your chest****  
****Let us say for your entree****  
****we've an array; may we suggest: ****  
****Try the bread! Try the soup!****  
****When the croutons loop de loop****  
****It's a treat for any dinner****  
****Don't believe me? Ask the china****  
****singing pork! Dancing veal!****  
****What an entertaining meal!****  
****How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?****  
****We'll make you shout "encore!"****  
****And send us out for more****  
****so, be our guest!****  
****Be our guest!****  
****Be our guest!****  
**

******It's a guest! It's a guest!****  
****Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!****  
****Wine's been poured and thank the Lord****  
****I've had the napkins freshly pressed****  
****With dessert, she'll want tea****  
****And my dear that's fine with me****  
****While the cups do their soft-shoeing'****  
****I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing****  
****I'll get warm, piping hot****  
****Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?****  
****Clean it up! We want the company impressed****  
****we've got a lot to do!****  
****Is it one lump or two?****  
****For you, our guest!******

**She's our guest!****  
****She's our guest!****  
****She's our guest!****  
****Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!****  
****Life is so unnerving****  
****for a servant who's not serving,****  
****He's not whole without a soul to wait upon****  
****Ah, those good old days when we were useful...****  
****Suddenly those good old days are gone****  
****Ten years we've been rusting****  
****needing so much more than dusting****  
****needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!****  
****Most days we just lay around the castle****  
****Flabby, fat and lazy****  
****You walked in and oops-a-daisy!**

**Be our guest! Be our guest!****  
****Our command is your request****  
****It's been years since we've had anybody here****  
****And we're obsessed****  
****With your meal, with your ease****  
****Yes, indeed, we aim to please****  
****While the candlelight's still glowing****  
****Let us help you, We'll keep going****  
****Course by course, one by one****  
****'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"****  
****Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest****  
****Tonight you'll prop your feet up****  
****But for now, let's eat up****  
****be our guest!****  
****Be our guest!****  
****Be our guest!****  
****Please, be our guest!**

Palkia: I am so embarrassed...

Dialga: I put it on you tube!

Palkia: Damn you, DAMN YOU!

Darkrai: I love you Cresselia!

Cresselia: I love you too...

Everyone: Awww...

Darkrai and Cresselia went into the cupboard, and locked it.

A few minutes later,

Dragonrager: Is Ho-oh planning on ruling the world? I know the answer, because I am his brother, but it is his truth!

Ho-oh: ... Maybe, Maybe...

Dragonrager: Kidnap a legendary!

Ho-oh grabbed Celebi.

Ho-oh: I will give her back if you give me 5000 poke!

Grovyle paid.

Ho-oh: PUDDING TIME!

No-one knew what to do, so they just ate it.

Dragonrager: Spiritomb! What is the deal with that stone!

Spiritomb: SQUIRTLE! SQUIRT!

Dragonrager: Oh right! He is a Squirtle! Shaymin! Video games!

Shaymin: I am already in one!

Ho-oh: _Okay..._ New dares!

**Lukeroxpokemonworld.****  
**

**Can I be a Ditto?**

I dare Ditto to change into Kirlia and say to Riolu That She (He?) Hates him 

Lukeroxpokemonworld hopped out of a random crate.

Dragonrager: OK! I will just call him Luke for short! Do your dare!

When Riolu came out of the room, he ran into the real Kirlia, and realised it was just a copy.

Riolu: THANK GOD!

Dragonrager: On that note, It is the end of another chapter!

Raikou: Don't forget about us!

Zapdos: We need dares too!

Darkrai (Who just got out of the closet.): Sayonara!

Ho-oh: You're Japanese!

Darkrai: Maybe...

_Screen blanks out._

**Disclaimer: I do not feel the need to put anything here.**

**See you! DARE WITH REVIEWS!**

**BYE NOW!**


	6. Master of Dares!

**MASTER OF DARES!**

_Dragonrager is sitting on a couch with Ho-oh, Sora, Grassgreen, Steelfish, Flame, Flamefire, Luke, and the Pikachus next to him._

Dragonrager: Hi everybody!

Everyone: Hi Dr. Dragonrager!

Dragonrager: No more Simpson's references, please.

Everyone: Awww...

Dragonrager: Anyway...This chapter, instead of having the truth and dares in different sections, we will have them all together!

Sora: Great idea!

Dragonrager: Oh, by the way, new legendaries are arriving!

* * *

Males:

Arceus

Heatran

Mewtwo

Deoxys

Regirock

Registeel

Regigigas

Jirachi

Celebi (green)

Manaphy

Phione

Latios

Rayquaza

Groudon

Lucario

* * *

Females:

Kyogre

Giratina

Mew

Regice

Latias

Rotom

* * *

Ho-oh: LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

Dragonrager... Sometimes it's hard to believe that we are even related...

* * *

**Spyro and Pikachu:****  
**

**Can people start reviewing for Grassgreen?**

****

Grassgreen: You didn't get a speaking part. Lecture Treecko, Charmander, and Bulbasaur on the history of Arceus

Suicune: Get stung by bees

Entei: Fall into a lake

**Riolu: Heres a new toe**

**Dragonrager: Wait...you're Ho-oh's brother?**

**Charmander: Bring your dad into the studio**

****

Darkrai: Try to learn Japanese.

**That is all till the future.**

**

* * *

**

**Hip molly:**

**Hip molly here! MORE DARES! Flame has to change his name to Blaze. BPE has to eat Skitty AGAIN! And there is a dare for Dragonrager too! Yep! You didn't say we couldn't make a dare for him! Well he has to sing thriller MWAHAHAHAHA! BYE! THANKS!**

**

* * *

**

**Ollie Knights:**

**Hey Dragonrager,****  
**

**Can I join your ****story? If yes, I would like to be a... Lapras!**

**I HAVE NEW DARES!**

**Magikarp has to run up to the Punishment™ and touch it.**

**Mudkip: EAT A CHEESECAKE!**

**Ho-oh: LAY AN EGG FOR ME**

**And yeah, that's it from me.**

**

* * *

**

**Lilpurplebird**

**XD Lol that made no sense.**

**Raikou and Entei: it's Caramelldansen time! You know what that means, right? I want you two to dance to the Caramelldansen music video! Any willing females are welcome to be the backup singers/dancers.**

**Darkrai: feed off everyone's fears in the studio.**

**Entei: as a separate dare, I dare you to set a lake on fire.**

**Bidoof: clone yourself.**

**Wigglytuff: sing to Hannah Montana, which is even worse than Rick Astley. Actually, scratch that. Sing Jonas Brothers.**

**Chatot: sing "Never Gonna Give you Up".**

**Dragonrager: do the Macarena.**

**

* * *

**

**Dinnerling:**

**I Got dares for.**

**Dialga and Palkia: Play Pokemon Heart Gold and Soul Silver **

**(Modifies games to contain all Johto starters plus Giratina) **

**Grovyle: Kiss Pink Celebi**

**that's all I got.**

**

* * *

**

**Cheesy2010**

**Mudkip go hug a cactus and get off when you are 67 years old (Evil laughs!)**

**Then Dialga eat Whirl islands with a spoon (eat everything there including Lugia)!**

**Next dare is for Steelfish, Steelfish Use bubble beam on Palkia and don't stop until Palkia has a hole in is chest! (The whole has to be 25 metres long!)**

**Next dare is for Skitty so anyway SKITTY poo on Ho-oh's head and call Ho-oh a poo head!**

**And finally the last dare is for Treecko so anyway Treecko hang your foot to the top of the tallest building on earth and then jump once you have stopped moving and you are still ask someone to cut the rope then as your falling fart to speed yourself up (Treecko's fall must include him to do 1000 farts) SEE YA! I might review next chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Spyro and Pikachu... AGAIN!**

**Skitty: You must try to fly around the world**

**Treecko: Destroy Steelfish via bomb**

**Flame: Squish Meowth down a hole**

**All electric types: Destroy Mars**

**Entei: I sentence you to Pluto for the rest of the chapter**

**Team Charm: Get on a sugar rush**

**BPE:Get revenge on the geckos**

**Grassgreen: Eat Chikorita and Bulbasaur**

**Spiritomb: You can turn into a Spiritomb again**

**Shaymin: Turn into a Shaymin sky form**

**Luke the ditto: Turn into an Arceus and destroy the Sun**

**Dragonrager: fight Luke**

**That's all!**

**

* * *

**

**ImSlowlyGoingInsane**

**Kukukukukukuku...**

**Let's see...on with my evil dares MWAHAHAHA!**

**Grovyle and Dusknoir: I dare these two to get locked in a closet together for two hours and no killing or fighting each other...give em' each an immunity card if they can complete the dare... (Which I severely doubt)**

**Wigglytuff: ...Go without Perfect Apples for a whole day.**

**Skitty: Give Meowth a big hug.**

**Ho-oh: Eat Mudkip.**

**Darkrai and Cresselia: Go on a date.**

**Sableye: Give someone a hug.**

**

* * *

**

**Cheese222**

**Hello again.**

**Riolu-evolve into Lucario and hug Kirlia (he has a spike on his chest)**

**Ho-oh-kill Celebi**

**Dragonrager-battle Arceus**

**Everyone-food fight**

**Mudkip-kick someone in the face**

**Skitty-eat 1000 pieces of cake that have atomic bombs in them**

**Swearing Togepi-become a rapper (no offence to the rappers of the world)**

**Bye.**

**

* * *

**

Dragonrager... Grassgreen! Lecture the starters!

Grassgreen: This is what happened...Arceus Existed

Arceus creates Mew, and what will become the Earth (Beginning with just rocks)

Mew creates Groudon and Kyogre.

Groudon and Kyogre fight, almost destroying planet.

Arceus steps in, creating Rayquaza.

Arceus attempts to create more order, creating Dialga and Palkia

Arceus also creates the Pixie trio to act as a key, to harness Dialga's and Palkia's power

Mew creates the Legendary birds and beasts

Birds fight with each other, Beasts run around creating to much of their respective elements.

Mew creates Ho-oh and Lugia to control the Birds and Beasts.

Humans evolve.

Normal Pokémon is created.

* * *

Suicune: OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW

Dragonrager: SHUT UP!

Suicune: Ow...

Dragonrager: Much better... Entei! Jump!

Entei: GERONIMOOOOOOOOO... Ow...

Dragonrager: Riolu's toe has already grown back, and yes, surprising as it might be, I am Ho-oh's brother. I **AM **a Lugia, even though I am also a shadow Pokémon.

Charmander: Dad can't fit in here...

Dragonrager: Darkrai was always Japanese.

Darkrai: Hai!

Flame: MY NAME IS BLAZE!

Dragonrager: HEY! WHERE'S SKITTY?

BPE: Burp...

Dragonrager: **WHY **do i have to sing this?

Blaze: Because i said so.

Dragonrager: I hate you sometimes...

* * *

Dragonrager: **It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark****  
****Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart****  
****You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it****  
****You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes****  
****You're paralysed**

**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night****  
****And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike****  
****You know it's thriller, thriller night****  
****You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**

**You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run****  
****You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun****  
****You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!****  
****But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind****  
****You're out of time**

**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night****  
****There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl****  
****Thriller, thriller night****  
****You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight**

**Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade****  
****There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time****  
****(They're open wide)****  
****This is the end of your life**

**They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side****  
****They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial****  
****Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah****  
****All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen****  
****I'll make you see**

**That this is thriller, thriller night****  
****'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try****  
****Thriller, thriller night****  
****So let me hold you tight and share a****  
****Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight**

**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night****  
****Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try****  
****Thriller, thriller night****  
****So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!**

**(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)****  
****Darkness falls across the land****  
****The midnight hour is close at hand****  
****Creatures crawl in search of blood****  
****To terrorize y'alls neighbourhood**

**I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby****  
****I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'****  
****Thriller night, baby, ooh!**

**The foulest stench is in the air****  
****The funk of forty thousand years****  
****And grizzly ghouls from every tomb****  
****Are closing in to seal your doom**

**And though you fight to stay alive****  
****Your body starts to shiver****  
****For no mere mortal can resist****  
****The evil of the thriller...**

**

* * *

**

Palkia: Now it is your turn to be on youtube!

Dragonrager: Very... Funny... Ollie can join as a Lapras now, and BPE, touch the Punishment™

_In the Punishment™'s room..._

Punishment™: Time to die, BPE...

BPE: AAAAAHHHH!

* * *

_Back in the studio..._

Mudkip: That cake was very nice...

Ho-oh: OLLIE! You are sick and wrong! I am a BOY!

Ollie: sorry...

Ho- oh: CARAMELLDANSEN TIME!

* * *

_Raikou and Entei walked into the centre of the studio._

Entei: **Women are you ready to join us now?  
Hands in the air, we will show you how.  
Come and try,  
Caramell will be your guide (be your guide)**

Raikou: **So come and move your hips sing  
Oa-ah-ah  
Look at you two hips do it  
La-la-la  
You and me, can sing this melody**

Both: **Owah-owah-ah-oh**

Entei: **Dance to the beat,  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
it is time for prancing,  
now we are here with Caramel Dancing**

Both: **O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh**

Raikou: **From Sweden to UK, we will bring our song.  
Australia, USA, and you people at Hong Kong  
They have heard,  
This means all around the world.**

Entei: **O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
Now come on and move your hips singing  
Oa-ah-ah  
Look at you two hips do it  
La-la-la  
You and me, can sing this melody**

Raikou: **So come and  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
**Entei: **Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramel Dancing**

Raikou: **Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
it is time for prancing,  
now we are here with Caramel Dancing**

Both: **O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh  
O-o-owah-owah  
O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh**

Entei: **So come and  
Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and Learn  
It is time for prancing,  
Now we are here with Caramel Dancing**

Raikou: **Dance to the beat  
Wave your hands together  
come feel the heat, forever and forever.  
Listen and learn  
it is time for prancing  
now we are here with Caramel dancing...**

**

* * *

**

Raikou: AAH! The Pokémonity!

Darkrai: For some reason, Ho-oh is afraid of platypuses.

Dragonrager: ENTEI! DO WHAT YOU DID IN FORSAKEN! If you don't, Latias cries!

Entei: Whatever...

Latias: :)

Bidoof: I can't clone!

Dragonrager: WIGGLYTUFF! SING!

* * *

Wigglytuff:  
** I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You got me on my toes**

**I'm slipping into the lava**  
**and I'm tryin' to keep from going under**  
**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter**  
**Cuz I'm burning up**  
**Burning up**  
**for you baby C'mon girl... I fell [I fell]**  
**So fast [so fast]**  
**I can't hold myself**  
**Back**  
**High heels [high heels]**  
**Red dress [red dress]**  
**All by yourself**  
**Gotta catch my breath I'm slipping into the lava**  
**And I'm tryin' to keep from going under**  
**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter**  
**Cuz I'm burning up**  
**Burning up**  
**For you baby Walk in the classroom**  
**All I can see is you**  
**you're staring me down**  
**I know you feel it too I'm slipping into the lava**  
**And I'm tryin' to keep from going under**  
**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter**  
**Cuz I'm burning up**  
**Burning up**  
**For you baby I'm slipping into the lava**  
**And I'm tryin' to keep from going under**  
**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter**  
**Cuz I'm burning up**  
**Burning up**  
**For you baby We're burnin' up in this place tonight**  
**We're proud to sing it loud**  
**(And we're feeling right)**  
**Get up and dance**  
**(Don't try to fight it)**  
**Big Rob's for real**  
**(And that's no lie)**  
**Stop drop and roll**  
**(And touch the floor)**  
**(While he keeps on burning up)**  
**More and More**  
**I got J.B. with me**  
**(Laying it down)**  
**Now come on boys**  
**Let's bring the chorus around I'm slipping into the lava**  
**And I'm tryin' to keep from going under**  
**Baby, who turned the temperature hotter**  
**Cuz I'm burning up**  
**Burning up**  
**For you baby**  
**Burning up**  
**Burning up**  
**For you baby.**

**

* * *

**

Dragonrager: Chatot! Your turn to sing!

Chatot:

**We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy**

****

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've know each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching  
But you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

**Give you up, give you up  
Give you up, give you up  
Never gonna give,  
Never gonna give, give you up  
Never gonna give,  
Never gonna give, give you up  
**

**Never gonna give,**  
**Never gonna give, give you up**  
**Never gonna give,**  
**Never gonna give, give you up**

**I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling**  
**gotta make you understand **

**Never gonna give you up**  
**Never gonna let you down**  
**Never gonna run around and desert you**  
**Never gonna make you cry**  
**Never gonna say goodbye**  
**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**

**Never gonna give you up**  
**Never gonna let you down**  
**Never gonna run around and desert you**  
**Never gonna make you cry**  
**Never gonna say goodbye**  
**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you**

**Never gonna give you up**  
**Never gonna let you down**  
**Never gonna run around and desert you**  
**Never gonna make you cry**  
**Never gonna say goodbye**  
**Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you...**

**

* * *

****  
**  
Dragonrager: MY TURN! 1 Maca, 2 Maca, 3 Macarena!  
4 Maca, 5 Maca, 6 Macarena.!

7 Maca 8 Maca 9 Macarena

HEEEEY MACARINA!

* * *

Dragonrager: I'm glad that's over... Video games do not exist here, and Grovyle is already kissing Celebi (Pink) Mudkip is already 70, And I will kill Dialga if he even lifts a finger to destroy that place. I have already lost a home... NO THANKS TO MY ANNOYING BROTHER!

Ho-oh: I said I was sorry about the tower!

Dragonrager: Sorry doesn't change anything! Palkia isn't 25 metres wide.

Ho-oh: Skitty, if you get anywhere near those feathers, I will kill you.

Skitty: EEP!

Treecko: GERONIMO! OH NO! I DON'T HAVE ENOUGH FART POWER! AAH!

* * *

While she was flying, Skitty fell into the Surrounded Sea.

Skitty: I feel like, I am drowning in the ocean, somebody come and take me away! Ba! Ba Bo Bu Ba Buh Bu...Why joo have to go-o...

* * *

Steelfish used ice beam on Treecko, and he was frozen.

Dragonrager: Meowth is still in serious medical care from having treasure town dropped on him.

Electric types and Entei: We can't reach Mars/Pluto!

Team charm: IWANNATESGDSFSDFSFEAGGSEE

Dragonrager: That was weird...

Geckos: BPE is still just a dumb Magikarp!

BPE: MEANIES!

Grassgreen: MM... That tasted very nice..

* * *

Charmander: OH NO! YOU KILLED CHIKORITA! YOU ARE A *********ping hippopotamus in a ******... etc, etc.

Spiritomb: FINALLY!

Dragonrager: SHAYMIN! CHANGE FORM!

(Really annoying PMD music starts playing,)

Dragonrager: NO MUSIC!

Shaymin (Sky Forme): OK.

* * *

Luke: I have always wanted to do this!

Dragonrager: I won't stop you. We will still have the moon, after all.

Luke: WAHOO!

_A few seconds later..._

BOOOMM!

BPE: Why is it all dark?

Entei: I dunno.

_Luke reappears_

Luke: That was fun!

Groudon: My ability will just make a new sun.

* * *

ET: Cool.

Dragonrager: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE, ET? GET BACK TO YOUR OWN MOVIE!

ET: OK.

Dragonrager: Much better. Now I have to fight Luke!

* * *

_Dragonrager used shadow storm. Luke transformed into Dragonrager. Dragonrager (Real) Used Thunder. Luke/Dragonrager (fake) fainted._

_

* * *

_

Dragonrager: PWN! Grovyle, Dusknoir, go in a closet together without any fighting. Not the closet where Cresselia and Darkrai went into, that I keep shut because I want to keep the rating low.

_Darkrai and Cresselia laugh nervously._

Dragonrager: The one you have to go into is the fighting closet.

_I hour later..._

Dragonrager: Yep! Dusknoir is dead.

_Wigglytuff ran to the punishment_

_Skitty also ran to the punishment_

_Mudkip ran to the punishment before Ho-oh could eat him._

_

* * *

_

_1 hour tater, in a fancy French restaurant..._

Darkrai( Dropping to 1 knee ) : Cresselia! Will you marry me?

Cresselia: Of course, Darkrai! I will marry you!

Everyone: AAAAWWWWW...

_Sableye ran to the punishment._

_25 seconds later..._

_

* * *

_

Dragonrager: AARHGH! WHY ARE THEY DYING! I AM ALWAYS THE ONE THAT HAS TO REVIVE THEM!

Ho-oh: I dunno.

Riolu/Lucario hugged Kirlia and took special care not to hit here with his spike.

Grovyle: If you kill the shiny one, I will kill you.

Ho-oh killed green Celebi.

Dragonrager: I will now vs. Arceus!

_Dragonrager used Shadow storm. Arceus fainted._

EVERYONE: FOODFIGHT!

In the end, everyone was knocked out except for Dragonrager and the other authors.

Authors: WE RULE AND KICK ASS!

Mudkip kicked Ho-oh

Mudkip: THAT'S FOR TRYING TO EAT ME, YOU FAT OVERGROWN CHICKEN!

Dragonrager: Skitty! Want some cake?

Skitty: NOM NOM CAKE!BOOM!

_Togepi's rap was censored, because I don't want the rating to rise._

Dragonrager: THAT'S ALL, FOLKS!

Phanphy (as screen fades out): I NEED DARES! EVERYONE FORGOT ABOUT ME!

Dragonrager and other authors: :) :) :) :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Need To Put Anything Here.**


	7. A Dare for Phanphy

**A Dare for Phanphy.**

Screen fades in, and Dragonrager and Ho-oh sit on a couch with the other authors.

Dragonrager: HI! Welcome back to...

Everyone: TRUTH OR DARE!

Meowth: Dat's Right!

Ho-oh: Hey, you reckon we still need that opening line?

Dragonrager: Of course we do, Ho-oh... Of course we do...

Arceus: Uuhh... Shouldn't we be daring now?

Ho-oh: OH! RIGHT!

Dragonrager: That phoenix is insulting our family name... We will do the same arrangement as last time, so you better have liked it!

* * *

**IdentifiedLuna1998:**

**Hey can my OC join ya? Her name is Crescent; she's an Altaria wearing a dark blue ribbon on her neck.**

**Wigglytuff: fight 50 Machamp and 50 Steelix**

**Chatot: cut your feathers**

**Mew: time for your sugar rush with Skitty**

**Charmander: jump of a cliff**

**Riolu: fight Lucario**

**Grovyle; act like Sceptile in the anime**

**Team Charm: beat the c****rap out of Dusknoir**

**Darkrai: sing the emo song**

**Pikachu: kill Ash**

**Eevee: I know your an assassin, so I dare you to go to iron island and scream "I'm an assassin!"**

**Those are the dares, so enjoy it.

* * *

**

**Chiken Cheesecake:**

**Hey, add my character, I'm a Typhlosion called Flare...**

**anyway this is a set of my Dares for the next chapter, ****  
****Lucario: eat Kirlia!**

**Dialga: Lick the punishment.**

**...**

**( " _ " ) Oh no! Indians!

* * *

**

**Spyro and Pikachu:**

**Pokemon Truth and Dare rocks!**

**Charmander: Try to defeat Heatran!**

**Blaze: Did you ever save the world? Flamefire did. Battle each other to figure out who is the stronger fire starter.**

**Steelfish: Eat Shaymin**

**Chikorita: Say Fart Power after whatever someone says.**

**Both Celebi: Brake dance!**

**Latios: Kick Sora.**

**Torchic: Try to learn how to fly from Flamefire**

**Luke: Get pinched**

**End of Truth and Dares list till next chapter or so.

* * *

**

**Drakesword**

**Hello**

**These are my dares.**

**Phanphy- Pull an car with your trunk.**

**Ho-oh- Tell me where you get the sacred ash.**

**Mudkip- I like you, here is a cookie.**

**Darkrai and Cresselia- Swap bodies**

**Also I challenge you all to a three on three matches. My Pokémon are**

**a female Charizard with Blast burn, Fire Blast, Flamethrower, and Heat wave.**

** Empoleon male with Ice beam, Bubble Beam, Hydro Cannon, and hydro pump.**

** Alakazam, male with, Shock wave, Energy Ball, Psychic, and Shadow ball.

* * *

**

**T S Emotional:**

**... Wow... All the dares... Well, here are mine:**

**All funny Pokemon: Half of you dance the Numa Numa, and the other half sing it and dance if you want. This is just to get a few laughs, so do it in a goofy manner and I promise, at least 2 of y'all will be laughing and having fun while dancing and/or singing.**

**Everyone: Start a food fight somewhere and one of the Pokemon video tape it.**

**OCs: Do the Caramelldansen in it's original language ( ?I think it's Swedish?)

* * *

**

**Unknown:**

**Hi, its ? ? ? Sorry not telling my name for a reason... Skitty, Sugar rush... NOW! **

**Darkrai and Cresselia... Go bungee jumping**

**... Meowth has to go on a trip to spear pilar (Even if he is hurt.) and meet Arceus and master the move Judgement!**

**Every one except Blaze (Because he is super cool...) has to change there gender from boy to girl and girl to boy...**

**BYE!

* * *

**

Mewtwo: I have a confession to make. I am a... oh well, it can wait until the end of the chapter.

Ho-oh: Okay... Luna can join now!

_Luna hopped out of a crate._

Wigglytuff: Ok, I will fight them because of you, my Friendly Friends!

Mudkip: HOW DID U BEAT THEM! U R JUST A DUMB BALLOON!

Dragonrager: Some things are better left unknown... Chatot! Cutting time!

Ho-oh: Uuhh... Now I see why he has all those feathers... To cover his "I'd-better-not-say-it."

Dragonrager: TOO MUCH INFO!...Anyway, Sugar time!

Mew and Skitty: ! !

Those two cats then hijacked a monster truck, and smashed it into the studio wall.

Dragonrager: NOOOOO! MY BEAUTIFUL STUDIO! I KILL YOU!

_Uxie opened his eyes and wiped Dragonrager's memories of the monster truck, while the other psychics fixed the wall._

Ho-oh: Charmander! Jump!

Chikorita: NOOO! CHARMANDER! I LOVE YOU!

_Charmander was already falling, so he couldn't hear her._

_Then, Charmander's dad came and swept him up._

Dragonrager (after recovering from mindwipe): Riolu, fight...

_Everyone sees Riolu lying facedown on the floor, with Lucario standing over him_

Dragonrager: He did it without us asking... I have no idea how Sceptile acted.( I haven't seen that episode)

Team Charm: WE PWNED HIM! HAHAHAHAHA!

Dragonrager: Darkrai! Emo song!

* * *

Darkrai: **Dear Diary:**

**Mood: Apathetic.**

**My life is spiralling downward.****  
****I couldn't get enough money to go to the****  
****Blood Red Romance and suffocate me dry concert.****  
****It sucks 'cause they play some of my favourite songs****  
****like "Stab My Heart Because I Love You" and****  
****"Rip Apart My Soul" and of course,****  
****"Stabby Rip Stab Stab".****  
****And it doesn't help that I couldn't****  
****get my hair to do that flippy thing.****  
****Like that guy from that band can do.****  
****Some days, you know...**

**I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be****  
****You'd be non-conforming too if you looked just like me****  
****I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face****  
****I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs****  
****'Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag****  
****I call it freedom of expression,****  
****most just call me a fag****  
****'Cause our dudes look like chicks,****  
****and our chicks look like dykes****  
****'Cause emo is one step below transvestite!**

**Stop my breathing and slit my throat****  
****I must be emo****  
****I don't jump around when I go to shows****  
****I must be emo**

**I'm dark, and sensitive with low self-esteem****  
****The way I dress makes every day feel like Halloween****  
****I have no real problems but I like to make believe****  
****I stole my sister's mascara now, I'm grounded for a week.****  
****Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies****  
****I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing****  
****Girls keep breaking up with me,****  
****it's never any fun.****  
****They say they already have a pussy,****  
****they don't need another one**

**Stop my breathing and slit my throat****  
****I must be emo****  
****I don't jump around when I go to shows****  
****I must be emo****  
****Dye in my hair and polish on my toes****  
****I must be emo****  
****I play guitar and write suicide notes****  
****I must be emo**

**My life is just a black abyss,****  
****you know, it's so dark.****  
****And it's suffocating me.****  
****Grabbing a hold of me and tightening its grip,****  
****tighter than a pair of****  
****my little sister's jeans...****  
****which look great on me by the way.**

**When I get depressed I cut my wrists in every direction****  
****Hearing songs about getting dumped give me an erection****  
****I write in a live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses****  
****I told my friends I bleed black and cry during classes****  
****I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of Goth,****  
****You can read me "Catcher in the Rye", and watch me jack off.****  
****I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life****  
****If I said I like girls, I'd only be half right!**

**I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo****  
****I must be emo****  
****Screw Xbox, I play old school Nintendo****  
****I must be emo****  
****I like to whine and hit my parentals****  
****I must be emo****  
****Me and my friends all look like clones****  
****I must be Eee-Mo**

**My parents just don't get me, you know.****  
****They think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy.****  
****Well, a couple guys. But I mean, it's the 2000s.****  
****Can't 2 ... or 4 dudes make-out with****  
****each other without being gay?****  
****I mean, chicks dig that kind of thing anyways.****  
****I don't know diary,****  
****sometimes I think you're the only one that gets me,****  
****you're my best friend...**

**I feel like tacos.

* * *

****  
**

Pikachu: Umm... I've already killed him...

Dragonrager: Ah well, Eevee! Iron island!

Eevee: Only if Charmander gives me a kiss!

Charmander: NO! I like Chikorita!

Eevee: I swear, Charmander, I will make you mine.

Dragonrager: No matter what happens here, you will still do the dare!

Eevee: Who's gonna make me?

Punishment™: I WILL!

Eevee: AAAH!

Eevee ran to Iron Island, and did the dare.

_Flare hopped out of another crate._

Lucario: Mmm! That tasted very nice!

Riolu: I KILL YOU!

Palkia: Dialga is dead... AGAIN!

Charmander: PWNED!

Blaze: I PWND FLAMEFIRE!

Flamefire: How did he beat me so easily?

Dragonrager: I know that guy in real life.

Steelfish: Tastes like Shaymin!

Dragonrager: Next dare...

Chikorita: FART POWER!

Dragonrager (Watching Celebi's dance): What the...

Chikorita: FART POWER!

Latios: SORA! I SHALL KILL YOU WITH THE POWER OF...

Chikorita: FART POWER!

Latios: I was going to say lustre purge, but that works too.

Chikorita: FART POWER!

Torchic: I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! IT MUST BE A BLESSING FROM...

Chikorita: FART POWER!

Luke: OW.

Chikorita: FART POWER!

Phanphy: Finally! I have a dare!

Chikorita: FART POWER!

_One pulled car later..._

Ho-oh: The sacred ash is what is left behind when I use Sacred-Fire.

Chikorita: FART POWER!

Mudkip: YUMMY! COOKIE!

Chikorita: FART POWER!

Darkrai and Cresselia: PUNISHMENT!

Chikorita: FART POWER!

Dragonrager used Thunder on Empoleon. Empoleon fainted. Dragonrager used Hydro-pump on Charizard. Charizard fainted.

Dragonrager used Shadow-storm on Alakazam. Alakazam fainted.

Dragonrager: I WIN! NUMA NUMA!

Chikorita: FART POWER!

* * *

_1__st__ round, English.

* * *

_

Everyone:

Miya-hee  
Miya-hoo  
Miya-ho  
Miya-haha

Miya-hee  
Miya-hoo  
Miya-ho  
Miya-haha

Miya-hee  
Miya-hoo  
Miya-ho  
Miya-haha

Miya-hee  
Miya-hoo  
Miya-ho  
Miya-haha

Hello, greetings, it's me, an outlaw,  
I ask you, my love, to accept happiness.  
Hello, hello, it's me, Picasso,  
I sent you a beep and I'm brave [or strong],  
But you should know that I'm not asking for anything from you.

You want to leave but you don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want don't want to take me.  
Your face and the love from the linden trees,  
And I remember your eyes.

You want to leave but you don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want to take me, don't want don't want don't want to take me.  
Your face and the love from the linden trees,  
And I remember your eyes.

I call you. To tell you what I feel right now,  
Hello, my love, it's me, your happiness.  
Hello, hello, it's me again, Picasso,  
I sent you a beep and I'm brave [or strong],  
But you should know that I'm not asking for anything from you.

* * *

_2__nd__ round: Romanian._

Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha

Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha

Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha

Ma-ia-hii  
Ma-ia-huu  
Ma-ia-hoo  
Ma-ia-haha

Alo, Salut, sunt eu, un haiduc,  
Si te rog, iubirea mea, primeste fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt eu Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

Vrei sa pleci dar nu ma, nu ma iei,  
Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei.  
Chipul tau si dragostea din tei,  
Mi-amintesc de ochii tai.

Te sun, sa-ti spun, ce simt acum,  
Alo, iubirea mea, sunt eu, fericirea.  
Alo, alo, sunt iarasi eu, Picasso,  
Ti-am dat beep, si sunt voinic,  
Dar sa stii nu-ti cer nimic.

* * *

_In a fancy French restaurant...

* * *

_

Dragonrager killed every one.

Dragonrager: OOPS!

Chikorita: Fart... power...

* * *

Authors: Vi undrar är ni redo att vara med  
Armarna upp nu ska ni få se  
Kom igen  
Vem som helst kan vara med  
Så rör på era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta ngåra steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen  
O-o-oa-oa...  
Det blir en sensation överallt förstås  
På fester kommer alla att släppa loss  
Kom igen  
Nu tar vi stegen om igen  
S rör på era fötter  
Oa-a-a  
Och vicka era höfter  
O-la-la-la  
Gör som vi  
Till denna melodi  
Så kom och  
Dansa med oss  
Klappa era händer  
Gör som vi gör  
Ta några steg åt vänster  
Lyssna och lär  
Missa inte chansen  
Nu är vi här med  
Caramelldansen.

Skitty:! ! !

Darkrai and Cresselia: GERONIMOOOOOOOOOO!

Meowth: I already can!

Dragonrager: W...T...F... PUNISHMENT!

_Dragonrager pwned the punishment, and blocked the door._

Dragonrager: I am nice, so I will not embarrass anyone anymore, and I will end this chapter.

_Mewtwo teleported in._

_Mewtwo: _What i am is a_ NINJA!_

Dragonrager: WTF?

BYE!


	8. The Very, Very, Very Late Chapter

The Very, Very, Very Late Chapter.

Screen fades in, and Dragonrager sits on a couch with Ho-oh and the other authors next to him.

Dragonrager: Hi everyone! Welcome back to... Truth or Dare!

Ho-oh: Wow, it's been a while.

Dragonrager :Yes it has. Yes it has. And in that time, my birthday has happened!

_Confetti rains down from... somewhere_

Ho-oh: Here you go!

_Presents Dragonrager with a present._

Dragonrager: OOH I wonder what's inside! It's an action replay!

Darkrai: Uh oh... I forgot to get him one!

Charmander: HOLY #$%^^^&%^&!

_Everyone runs to a gift shop, apart from the authors._

Sora: WHY CAN'T WE GET IN!

Dragonrager: Because you are authors. You need to review to give me my present. If you don't... you suffer a terrible fate...

Blaze: We have to get to work!

Dragonrager: That's right. You do. And speaking of work...

Ho-oh: Here come the dares!

Dragonrager: Wait! Here come our relations, for this!

Ho-oh: Do we have to invite them...

Dragonrager: Yes. We do. They will be arriving partway through this chapter. Okay... Now it's time for the dares.

* * *

**Llamamiah:**

**Hey can I be in? I'm a dark navy blue Swampert named swampy, I am male and I have spikes on my pads which are purple. I have no love interest and love to drown Pokémon in mud without killing them.**

**Now onto the dares: **

**Phanphy: use rollout on the studio (you get spiked metal armour that makes you invincible and raises your power level to OVER NINE THOUSAND!)****  
**

**S****wampy: build a new punishment**

**Eevee: you now gain the ability to turn into any of your evolutions for the rest of the story.**

**That's all for now, bye.

* * *

**

**Ultima-owner:****  
**

**Darkrai: drink 3 cans of monster it'll make you extremely hyper**

**Phanphy: juggle fire

* * *

**

**Doggiefan:**

**Can Doggiefan come?**

**Doggiefan is an Espeon in a green scarf!**

**Pikachu and Buneary-Go Date**

**Wigglytuff-Get a gender swap and date Chatot**

**Dusknoir- DIE YOU LYING, DOUBLE-CROSSING SON OF A *****;any way is good, as long as it's painful**

**Cyndaquil and Phanphy- You both are so ignored... Have as many sweets as you want!**

**

* * *

**

**IdentifiedLuna1998:**

**Pikachu: kill Paul then you got a ketchup**

**Wigglytuff: you got an perfect apples if you pwn team skull**

**Lucario: eat 20 chocolate**

**Darkrai: dye yourself pink**

**Mew: fly an airplane**

**Skitty: whack 5 random pokemon**

**Mewtwo: your trap with barney on the closet and no killing barney

* * *

**

**Spyro and Pikachu:**

**Lol, Wigglytuff.**

**Haha! Torchic and Chikorita. I can believe I can fly! Fart power!**

**Truth and Dares: **

**Authors, Grovyle, and Pikachu: Eat cake! (Two billion pounds of cake come.)**

**Grovyle: Dig to the centre of the Earth**

**Flamefire: Have your revenge on Blaze, but this time, you wear a bunch of exploding things that you can throw (Bomb, random evil bad guy.)**

**Chikorita: You were so funny on chapter 7. I dare you to evolve into a Bayleef for 3 chapters.**

**Eevee: Go somewhere like to Kirby's world or Sonic's and eat the main hero.

* * *

**

**Plazma Fox:**

**Dragonrager: Gets a new studio for FREE!**

**Blaze: Gets another Cavalier King Charles Growlithe**

**Lucario: Kill Mario and Luigi**

**Steelfish gets a cookie

* * *

**

**Pokémon Prime:**

**Hey Dragonrager, **

**Here are some dares**

**Wigglytuff: Get really mad like in the PMD games**

**Ho-Oh: LAY AN EGG FOR ME**

**Meowth: Give everybody 500 dollars and a cookie**

**Arceus: Go parade yourself around town telling everyone your creating the apocalypse**

**Darkrai: Be on sugar rush (which will be interesting considering he is an emo) **

**Riolu: Kiss everyone except Kirlia**

**Eevee: Get revenge at Chikorita

* * *

****  
**

**Dialgagiratinalove**

**want to join I am a Zapdos and my name is Weigh and my sisters Deigh who is a Moltres and Leigh who is a Articuno.**

**Dares**

**Leigh kiss Sora [In Sora's I tried to get them together but Sora is smart]**

**Mudkip breakdance**

**Skitty drink coffee**

**WAHAHA! EVIL LOVEMAKER!

* * *

**

**Mespritlove:**

**I am Deigh hi**

**Truths**

**Charmander who do you like?**

**Chikorita who do you like?**

**Dare**

**Chikorita make out with Charmander**

**Ho-oh kiss my sister weigh no punishments?

* * *

**

Dragonrager: Wow! 3 and ½ pages of dares! We are going to be very busy...

_(Everyone groans)_

Dragonrager: Swampy may join.

_Swampy jumps out of a crate._

Phanphy: YAY! YAY! ANOTHER DARE!

_(Changes into armour)_

Phanphy rolled around, crushing the studio.

Dragonrager used hyper beam and killed him.

Ho-oh: Why did you do that?

Dragonrager: He broke the studio.

Ho-oh: But he had to! It was a dare! You should actually be hurting the author!

_Swampy edges away._

Dragonrager: DO YOU THINK I CARE!

Swampy: Whew!

Dragonrager: Anyway... The punishment is fine already. Now, Eevee! You can turn into any evolutions!

Eevee: WOOHOO!

Eevee transformed into Espeon.

Dragonrager: Darkrai! Drink monster!

Darkrai chugs down the 3 cups

Darkrai: ^I&IYITUE%

Phanphy: Dare 3 for me!

Phanphy dresses up as a clown. Juggles the fire.

Doggiefan popped out of a crate!

Doggiefan: Ooh, what am I doing here? Oh right, I reviewed! Excellent! Now I can make my dares happen! Pikachu and Buneary! Date!

_A few hours later... _

Dragonrager: How was it?

Pikachu: It was... all right.

Dragonrager:_ (Shrugs)_ Meh. Wigglytuff! Date Chatot!

Chatot: Uuhh... the guild master and I are already together.

Dragonrager: okay... Kill Dusknoir!

Everyone:

Dusknoir: But I turned out to be a good guy in the end of PMD!

Everyone: WE DON'T CARE!

After the end of the fiasco...

Dragonrager: Eat sweets, Cyndaquil, Phanphy!

Cyndaquil: Yay! This is the first time I was even mentioned in this whole fanfic!

_Both of them start digging in._

Dragonrager: Next dare is... from Identifiedluna1998! Pikachu! Do you want this ketchup?

Pikachu: Yes!

Dragonrager: Kill Paul then!

_1 minute later..._

Pikachu: Here is Paul's head! Now give me KETCHUP!

Dragonrager: Okey-dokey!

Wigglytuff: Die team skull!

_Team skull died._

Dragonrager: Here is your perfect apple!

Wigglytuff: YUMMY!

Dragonrager: Next dare is... Lucario, eat chocolate!

Lucario: It smells good. (Eats) AAAH! IT HURTS WHY DOES IT HURT!

Dragonrager: Because you are a dog, and chocolate is bad for dogs!

Lucario( Between screaming): Ooh...

Dragonrager: Darkrai! Dye yourself pink!

Suddenly a doorbell rang.

Dragonrager: That will be them!

A normal Lugia and a Shadow Ho-oh walked in.

Dragonrager: Hey guys! How've you been!

Lugia: Yep! We've been fine. How about you!

Ho-oh: We've been fine!

Dragonrager: Where were we...oh yeah! Darkrai, you know what to do.

Darkrai jumped into a giant tin of pink paint.

Lugia: ROFLMAO!

Shadow Ho-oh: LOL!

Dragonrager: HAHAHA! Anyway... our next dare is... Mew! Fly a plane!

_A few hours later..._

Mew: WE'RE GOING DOWN! I REPEAT! WE'RE GOING DOWN!

Dragonrager: That was weird... Skitty! Whack five Pokémon!

Dragonrager: OW!

Ho-oh: OW!

Lugia: OWWWW!

Shadow Ho-oh: OW!

Blaze: OWWWW!

Dragonrager (Rubbing his head): The next dare is...Mewtwo! Be trapped in a closet with Barney and you cannot kill him.

Mewtwo: NOOOOOOO! PUNISHMENT!

Dragonrager: Don't let him get away!

( To find out why Mewtwo hates Barney, read my story: Why Mewtwo Hates!)

A few hours later, they found Mewtwo hidden the corner, sucking his thumb, while there was a psychic shield around Barney, holding him in place.

Dragonrager: That's the end of IdentifiedLuna1998's dares! Now onto my most loyal reviewer... Spyro and Pikachu!

Grassgreen walks onstage and accepts wild applause.

Grassgreen: Authors, Grovyle and Pikachu... Eat cake!

_Two hours later..._

Grovyle: I'm full...

Blaze: Same...

Ho-oh: Can't... eat...much...more...

Dragonrager: YUMYUM! I WANT MORE CAKE!

Pikachu: He wants MORE?

Dragonrager: There's no more? Ah well. Back to the dares. Grovyle! Dig to the centre of the earth.

Grovyle used dig.

A few hours later, a spurt of magma came out of the dig tunnel, and Grovyle was on top, screaming.

Dragonrager: Dammit Groudon, I told you not to do that!

Grassgreen: Next dare is... Flamefire, have revenge on Blaze!

Blaze: This is going to be a piece of cake...

A few hours later, Flamefire was lying on the ground, utterly defeated by Blaze, a little bit of scorching from the bombs, but otherwise fine.

Blaze: Owned.

Dragonrager: Chikorita become a Bayleef!

Charmander: Wow, she looks even prettier now!

Eevee's eye twitched.

Dragonrager: next dare is... Eevee, go to Sonic's world and eat him!

A few minutes later, Eevee returned with a full stomach.

Dragonrager: The next dares are from my good friend Plazma Fox!

Blaze walked into the middle of the hall, and accepted applause.

Blaze: Dragonrager, you get a new studio for free!

Dragonrager: Oh yay! W was wondering how I could fix this hole.

Blaze: I get another Cavalier King Charles Growlithe! YIPPEE! Next is... Lucario! Kill Mario and Luigi!

Lucario: DIEEEEEEEEE!

Blaze: Steelfish gets a cookie!

Steelfish: YUMYUM

Dragonrager: The next dares are from... Pokémon PRIME!

Dragonrager: Wigglytuff! Get mad!

Wigglytuff: YOOOOOOOOOOOM TAH!

Everyone was knocked out except Dragonrager

Dragonrager: Strange, I thought it would be stronger than that. Ah well. Next dare is... Wait.. Ho-oh is a boy! The dare after that is... Meowth, give us all 500 dollars and a cookie each.

Meowth: PUNISHMENT!

Dragonrager: Arceus! Go around saying you are making the apocalypse!

Arceus: Actually.. I already do that, and it's in my plan now.

Dragonrager: Cool! Can I help?

Arceus: Sure!

They then destroyed the world. Then, the legendaries made a new one.

Arceus: We'll destroy that one later.

Dragonrager: Definitely. Next dare is... Darkrai! Go on a sugar rush!

Darkrai:^IJ%TRH^JKHRERJKN U%^ NG&UYJUILHRTTKYRTREU^YYYTRFDRJUH DLIKUJHN B&T^YJHV EYHBFEDJ!

Dragonrager: Riolu! Kiss everyone but Kirlia.

Riolu: I HAVE IMMUNITY!

Dragonrager: And now... Eevee! Have revenge on Chikorita!

Eevee: CHARMANDER WILL BE MINE!

Ho-oh, Shadow Ho-oh, Lugia and Dragonrager: CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT! CATFIGHT!

Chikorita owned Eevee.

Dragonrager: Now for the dares of Dialgagiratinalove!

Weigh, Deigh and Leigh appeared.

Weigh: Oh! We're here! Hi, Dragonrager!

Dragonrager: Hi!

Weigh: Leigh! Kiss Sora!

Sora: Oh god... not this!

Leigh and Sora: PUNISHMENT!

Together they utterly destroyed the punishment, and walked out with smug looks on their faces.

Weigh: !#$%#%#%#$^! They beat the punishment!

Dragonrager: Ah well...

Weigh: Mudkip! Breakdance!

Mudkip tried, but kept epic failing.

Weigh: Skitty, drink coffee!

Dragonrager: You're going to wish you hadn't done that...

Skitty:!

Next dares are from... Mespritlove (Deigh)

Deigh: Charmander, who do you like?

Charmander: Chikorita!

Deigh: Chikorita, who do you like?

Chikorita: Charmander!

Eevee plotted to kill Chikorita.

Deigh: Chikorita, make out with Charmander!

Charmander: OK.

They both walked into the very naughty closet.

Deigh: Ho-oh! Kiss Weigh!

Ho-oh: IMMUNITY!

Dragonrager: That's the end of today's show! I'm sorry it took so long, but now it's done! And remember; keep on daring!

_Screen fades out._


End file.
